behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Vic Mignogna
Victor Joseph Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American Anime Award winning voice actor and musician for works at ADV Films, Bang Zoom Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. He's known for voicing Broly in the Dragon Ball series, Dark Mousy in D.N.Angel, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club. Warning! ''' '''This man is known for sexual harassment of fans at cons. He has been blacklisted from many cons due to his unruly behavior to con goers and con staff. Stay safe and stay away! :) Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Messner 'Web Animation' *Prince Adventures - Prince Nai Tehuti *RWBY: World of Remnant - Narrator (Volume 4) *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past - Agahnim Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 - Egg (ep3), Priest (ep1) *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Trick (ep9) *Accel World - Yellow Radio *Air - Yukito Kunisaki, Sky *Air Gear - Sora Takeuchi *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - Young President *Angelic Layer - Host, Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Shingo Hirota *Aquarion - Johannes *Area 88 - Mr. Tsugumo, Randy (ep3), Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water - Ernest Fairclough, Randy Hooke *Attack on Titan - Eld Jinn *Bamboo Blade - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Kinzel Hower (ep5) *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Peter *Bleach - Ikkaku Madarame, 9th Division Soul Reaper (ep234), Blues, Carver Tōjū (ep265), Hōzukimaru, Renji's Friend (ep32), Senbonzakura, Shouting Soul Reaper (ep30), Squad 12 Soul Reaper (ep43), Zabimaru (ep42), Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers - Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict - Futo Asahina *Case Closed - Damian Maru (ep16), Ernie Bower, Kenyan (ep41), Kevin Hadley (ep11), Nathan Greene (ep56), Ringo Norris (ep21), Steve Wilson (ep32) *Casshern Sins - Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chaos;Child - General (ep1) *Chaos;HEAd - The General *Chrome Shelled Regios - Lintens Savoled Hadens *Claymore - Man (ep20), Rigaldo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Luciano Bradley, Additional Voices *Cyberteam in Akihabara - Grandpa, Mayor (ep6), Old Man, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Pierrot, Alphonse Clouse *D.N.Angel - Dark Mousy, Male Reporter (ep25) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Student Council Member (ep7) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Davis, Tanaka (ep16) *Darker than Black - Itzahk *Diamond Daydreams - Morning Show Host, Radio Boy (ep9) *Digimon Fusion - Christopher, MadLeomon (ep1) *Dragon Ball GT - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Burter *Dream Eater Merry - Ryota Iijima *Drifters - Saint-Germi *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Kasuka Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Kasuka Heiwajima *Excel Saga - Wolf (ep10) *Fairy Tail - Mard Geer *Free! - Rin Matsuoka *Free! Eternal Summer - Rin Matsuoka *Full Metal Panic! - Kurz Weber *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Kurz Weber *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Béart (ep12), Kurz Weber (ep9), Pony Man (ep6) *Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Edward Elric *Garo: The Animation - Mendoza *GARO: The Crimson Moon - Priest Dōma *Gasaraki - Colonel Okawa, Engineer (ep20), Ishtar Pilot (ep10), US Fake Pilot 1 (ep17), Watanabe Clan (ep15), Additional Voices *Generator Gawl - Gawl *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Iwami (ep24), Master of Arms Shop (ep3), Namigoro Nankai (ep4), Nishinomono (ep21), Townsman (ep1) *Ghost Stories - Da Vinci (ep13) *Glass Fleet - Louis *Gravion - Raven *Gravion Zwei - Raven, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Bergonzi (ep8) *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Dr. Shirai *Hell Girl - Yoshiyuki Honjo (ep4) *Heroic Age - Rom Ror *Himouto! Umaru-chan - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Shingo Shoji *Initial D: Second Stage - Shingo Shoji *Innocent Venus - Jin Tsurusawa *Iron Man - Man in Car (ep8), Operator (ep5), Righella (ep4), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *Joker Game - Aaron Price (ep10) *Kaleido Star - Arlon Brass (ep25), Ian (ep12), Investor (ep24), Master Linn (ep9), Additional Voices *Karneval - Karoku *Kaze no Stigma - Takeya Oogami *Kekkaishi - Yoshimori Sumimura, Hakota, Okuni (ep27) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Kensei Ma *Kiddy Grade - Anoh (ep12), Dextera, General, Additional Voices *Kino's Journey - Comrade B (ep9), Groom (ep13), Hypnotist (ep11), Male Examiner (ep3), The King (ep7), Trader A (ep2) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Moid *Level E - Prince Baka Ki El-Dogura *Linebarrels of Iron - Eiji Kiriyama *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Roland *Lucky☆Star - Boy B (ep13), Camera Boy A (ep16), Gamers Clerk (ep14), Michael (ep15) *Madlax - Carrossea Doon *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Ka Kobun *Martian Successor Nadesico - Ikeda (ep19), Additional Voices *Mezzo DSA - Mugiyama, Additional Voices *Misaki Chronicles - Samurai *Monster - Gustav Milch (ep54), Hotel Manager (ep55), Police Officer (ep53), Police Officer (ep65), Young Man (ep51) *NANBAKA - Kenshirō Yokazura *Naruto: Shippūden - Nagato, C, Fuen, Medical Ninja A (ep278), Obito Uchiha, Additional Voices *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals - Orochimaru *Nodame Cantabile - Mamoru Ōkōchi, Teacher B (ep7), Yōhei Hashimoto, Young Man B (ep9) *Noir - Domenic, Heinz (ep12), Wellman (ep4), Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Inugamigyobu Tamazuki *Oh! Edo Rocket - Tetsuju, Additional Voices *One Piece - Lake, Nezumi, Priest A (ep180), Wetton, Additional Voices *One Punch Man - Melzargard (eps10-12) *Ouran High School Host Club - Tamaki Suō, Antoinette (ep17) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Male Student B (ep6), Oscar H. Genius *Papuwa - Arashiyama *Paradise Kiss - Additional Voices *Peacemaker Kurogane - Tatsunosuke Ichimura, Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Kou Ichijo *Princess Nine - Hiroki Takasugi *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis - Beelzebub *Rozen Maiden - Delivery Man B (ep1), Madam Pearl (ep3), Male Student A (ep3) *Sailor Moon - Noble (ep37; 2014 Viz Dub), Ryo Urawa (2014 Viz Dub) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Masked Kamen (ep21), Male Office Worker (ep25), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Akechi Mitsuhide *Shadow Skill - Glad Di, Louie Frasneel (ep7), Lynn, Sculptor, Sentry (ep17), Zal Zachary (ep19) *Shin-chan - Biker Bastard (ep43) *Show By Rock!! - Shuzo *Show By Rock!! Season 2 - Shuzo *Shuffle! - King of Demons *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Cox (ep14), Lai *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge - Lai, Montgomery (ep2), Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Spirit Albarn *Space☆Dandy - Gentle Nobra *Spiral - Hunter, Additional Voices *Steel Angel Kurumi - Bully Leader *Suzuka - Tetsuto Kinugasa *Sword Art Online - Additional Voices *Tactics - Sugino, Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Silvermask/'Prince Hilmes' *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Yutaka Tamaru *The Vision of Escaflowne - Folken Fanel (FUNimation Dub) *The Wallflower - Takenaga Oda *Those Who Hunt Elves II - Barfly (ep2), Bruno's Father (ep4), Goblin (ep11), Grunt (ep8), Infomercial Santa (ep9), Nicole (ep5), Office Crowd (ep9), Servant (ep10), Sorcerer (ep12), Townsman (ep3), Wolf Hunter (ep7), Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny - Hans Chuckman, Rotwang *Tokyo Ravens - Makihara (ep16) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Mikazuki Munechika *Trinity Blood - Virgil Walsh *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Fai D. Flowright *Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Shin *Vampire Knight - Ichiru Kiryū, Zero Kiryū *Vampire Knight Guilty - Ichiru Kiryū, Zero Kiryū *Wolverine - Hideki Kurohagi, Agent Takagi *Xenosaga: The Animation - Wilhelm, Woglinde Operator *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Bui, Uraurashima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Edward Elric *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Fai D. Flowright 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air: The Motion Picture - Yukito Kunisaki *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Ikkaku Madarame, Mue *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Ikkaku Madarame, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Tobias Osterman *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Bio Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan - Broly *Escaflowne: The Movie - Folken Fanel *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Edward Elric *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Greece *Initial D: Third Stage - Shingo Shoji *Naruto Shippūden The Movie - Yomi *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - Obito Uchiha *One Piece Film: Gold - Sabo *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice - Keldeo *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Tenkai *Spriggan - ARCAM Guard 1, Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Blue-Shirted Ladies Man 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! - Young President *Area 88 - Mr. Tsugumo *Coicent - Shinichi *Crying Freeman - Tateyou (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia - Sheriff (ADV Films Dub) *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy - Dornenschtern (ADV Dub) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Edward Elric *Initial D: Extra Stage - Shingo Shoji *Megazone 23 Part 1 - Shogo Yahagi (ADV Dub) *Murder Princess - Falis' Father (ep5) *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Fai D. Flowright *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Fai D. Flowright 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Greece, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Greece *Hetalia: World Series - Greece, Additional Voices *NANBAKA - Kenshirō Yozakura *Pokémon Generations - Tabitha (ep7) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water - Kono *Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris - Doctor, Male Anchor A Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon's Dogma - Valmiro 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Radolf Schnaizen *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Luphan *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Edge Vanhite *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Mao *Disgaea Infinite - Mao *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Edward Elric *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Spear *MagnaCarta 2 - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - E-123 Omega *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - E-123 Omega *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Igor, Junpei Iori *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Junpei Iori *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - Walnut *Project Sylpheed - Katana Faraway *Rune Factory 4 - Vishnal *Samurai Warriors 3 - Mitsuhide Akechi, Yoshimoto Imagawa *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Junpei Iori *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - Junpei Iori, Student Boxer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable - Junpei Iori *Sonic Colors - E-123 Omega *Soulcalibur Legends - Iska Farkas *Star Ocean: First Departure - T'nique Arcana *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - Tochika Mozume *Unlimited Saga - Armand, Mythe *Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament - Bui Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (212)